Broken
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: It was all Sasuke's fault and he knew that all too well. Sasuke tries to redeem himself no matter what it takes, but will it give him an all too fatal blow to his heart [sasuXnaru]
1. Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything related.

**S.Z.:** Hey there everyone! Sheen-chan here again with yet another SasuNaru for you all to enjoy. Now I know that you guys are gonna find a lot of things that doesn't really go with the series, but you know what? It's fanfiction, so I really could care less. I know what goes and what doesn't so please don't point it out to me, I'm not stupid! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one!

**Broken**

**Chapter One : Guilt**

Guilt; a pathetic heart wrenching feeling that twists your soul into something horrid. It fools with your mind and makes you physically sick. It makes you want to do anything to redeem yourself in the eyes of the person you hurt. Yes, guilt was definitely what Sasuke was feeling…

Standing there not paying attention, away from the rest of the world is how Sasuke was now. Off in the distance he could feel Kakashi beside of him and Sakura on the other side bawling her eyes out. He knew also that the 5th was standing in front of them saying stuff he knew he couldn't understand. He just wanted to bust down that door and look at the damage that he had done…

It had all happened so fast. Both Sasuke and Naruto had lost control of the fight, only Sasuke didn't do a thing to stop it. They kept rolling and as Sasuke stopped, Naruto continued to roll... roll towards the cliff with a mighty plunge below. The next thing Sasuke knew, there was a flash of red light as Sakura shrieked and ran ahead with Kakashi while he Sasuke was still in shock over what had happened… he knew it was all his fault…

"…but you all are lucky…" spoke the Hokage. Sasuke finally came to enough to catch her words. "It would seem the red light you all saw was the Kyuubi making it's final move. The Kyuubi had become attached to Naruto after all of this time so it saved his life…"

The three perked up. Sasuke was feeling better now.

"Unfortunately…" continued Tsunade "…the fall he took was great, he fell over 200 feet. The Kyuubi may have been able to spare his life but after leaving Naruto's body, his physical condition is critical…"

That horrible feeling grabbed onto Sasuke's heart again. He was guilty. If they hadn't been fighting, if he hadn't had started that fight then Naruto wouldn't be in this condition. At that point, Sasuke just wanted to see what he had done and do anything in his power to help. Sasuke had never felt so bad in all his life…

Tsunade continued…

"Naruto is now half paralysed, but there is a way to get him back to normal. I've been developing a special oil that if mixed with a chakra similar to his own and then rubbed on his body will cause his muscles and nerves to go back to the way they were before. If it's done everyday for 7 days then he should recover nicely. However… we still have to find a person with a chakra similar to his own…"

Sasuke perked up. This was it! He knew his chakra was nearly the same as Naruto's and he knew this was the only way to redeem himself for doing such a stupid thing and allowing Naruto to end up in such a state. There was only one question though… why did Sasuke care so much?

"I'll do it…" said Sasuke strongly.

"Are you sure my boy? It takes a lot of chakra, you'll be very weak by the end of it…"

"I don't care, I'll do it…"

"Very well…"

Tsunade put her arm around the boy and led him in the room. Kakashi and Sakura were relieved. They knew Naruto would be fine so they left. They were to come back and check on him in the morning…

To be continued… 


	2. First Contact

**Broken**

**Chapter two: First Contact**

Sasuke was flinching as Tsunade took him in the room to where Naruto was. He was so scared to see what he had done to Naruto that he just wanted to turn and run, although he knew that if he did, he'd feel even guiltier. So Tsunade kept leading him to where Naruto lay and then he saw the most pitiful sight he had ever seen. Sasuke's heart clenched onto itself and then sank.

Laying in bed he saw the most pitiful and sad looking Naruto he had ever seen in his life, and he felt dirty and sick looking at something like this. It was so wrong. Naruto was laying down on his back, completely straight, hands and arms to his sides, looking up at the ceiling as if his whole world had fallen apart. Sasuke couldn't even imagine what was going on in the blonde's head at that moment. He knew Naruto like the back of his hand and he knew how many dreams the boy had, and now that he could hardly move, Sasuke knew that Naruto had nothing but broken ones now. It was now up to him now. Sasuke felt that if he didn't get Naruto better then he didn't deserve to live anymore… it was up to Sasuke to save the fox boy's dreams…

"Okay Sasuke, he's already undressed enough for you to begin today's treatment. You know how to focus your chakra outwards so just focus it into the oil and it should do the trick. Rub it slowly and make sure you get it all in there…"

Tsunade then told Sasuke that he had to get in all seven points to make sure that this worked the right way, and then she left him to his job.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and looked down and the mess he had made. His guilt was so much that he felt as if he was going to throw up and then pass out. He knelt down and pulled the sheets down to the blonde's waist.

Point one: right shoulder.

Sasuke coated his fingers in oil, began to pump out chakra and he gently and smoothly began rubbing the oil into Naruto's skin. He rubbed ever so slowly. He heard a slight groan coming from Naruto which surprised him to say the least. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face only to see him glaring at him like he wanted to melt Sasuke's head off with his stare. Sasuke jumped back, he didn't know what to do with that.

"Uh… Naruto I…" said Sasuke turning his head to the side.

Naruto's glare never lost any heat. His eyes were glued to Sasuke. It was then that Sasuke had dropped to his knees and bowed his head low. Naruto's eyes wend wide, what was Sasuke doing?

"This is all my fault Naruto, I'm so sorry. I know a sorry can't take back what happened but I swear I'm doing everything in my power to make things right again for you. You don't have lost dreams Naruto, which is why I'm doing this. I don't want you to lose your dreams like me… Naruto, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm…"

"Sasuke…"

"You can talk…!" Sasuke said surprised.

"Yeah… although it hurts when I do. Look Sasuke, go home. I don't need your help okay? I can get better on my own and…"

"But you can't…!" yelled Sasuke "The Kyuubi is gone Naruto! You can't get better like you used to! You need my help!"

Sasuke noted the change in expression in Naruto's face. Naruto wasn't glaring anymore; he looked scared and vulnerable as if he was staring death right in the eye. Sasuke almost kicked himself for saying what he had said like he did. Maybe Naruto didn't need to hear that. The raven haired boy came close to Naruto and began rubbing oil in the first point yet again.

"Don't be scared Naruto… Like I said, I'm going to get you better no matter how much energy this takes. This was my fault, and I'm sorry."

"You're just guilty…" said Naruto solemnly.

Sasuke's eyes shot wide. He had been called out on his motivation.

"I don't need any guilty help… go away Sasuke…"

"No…!" Sasuke got up again, he looked down at Naruto with genuine eyes "I refuse to leave you and I'm going to get you better. I promise you, that's what I'm going to do…"

Naruto didn't say another word after that.

Sasuke spent the next hour rubbing in oil for point one. One point a day, that's what it was. When Sasuke got up to leave, Naruto still didn't say anything. Sasuke felt particularly weak after that session but it was nothing big…

As he walked home, he thought about what he had said to Naruto. He gave it much thought and wondered…

_I said that I wasn't guilty… so… why am I so determined to help him no matter what…?_

Sasuke got into his cold and empty home and then realized why…

_It's because I know I'd be even more alone without him… I need him in my life…_

**To be Continued…**


End file.
